Ablus D and Bellatrix lestrange
by stupidmonkey
Summary: as you might have noticed this flick is about no other than ablus dumbledore and Bellatrix lestrange and how there meeting at hogwarts turns out


Chapter 1(disclaimer: as you know I do not own Harry potter in any way possible) The half moons spectacles shone with light from above the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry the ceiling above was enchanted to look like the sky out side then professor McGonagall was sweeping down the rows of the four house tables towards the high table where the professors and Albus Dumbledore were seated Dumbledore was the head of Hogwarts had an order of melin first class and had defeated dark wizards and he was known as the only one you know who was scared of (voldermort) so every one thought the safest place in the world if you know who was around to go to Albus Dumbledore the greatest Hogwarts headmaster they had ever seen but to get back to the story and away from Albus for a moment so where was i yes so professor McGonagall was heading toward the professor Dumbledore was still looking at the magickified ceiling then she reached the table "Albus the first years have arrived " then Dumbledore took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Professor McGonagall and curtly nodded his with a shish of professor McGonagall's cloak and she was up and gone to get the first years and a second later four small row's of people walked into the great hall of Hogwarts then all of the first years eyes were on a stool with a hat on it then professor McGonagall started to talk towards the first years who looked very scared by the onlookers around them and a tattered ripped hat that was on top of a wooden stool " first years this is the sorting hat it will determine which Hogwarts house you should be in when I call your name please come forward and put the hat over your head then when it shouts the name of the house please head towards that house table " she said " right then Amelia Thinkit " a girl with dark brown hair stepped up to the stool took the hat in her hand then sat down and put it over her head few moments later it shouted ravenclaw and she headed to ravenclaw house table then professor McGonagall then looked down at her list then when at least 15 people were sorted there was 4 Gryffindors 3 Hufflepuff and 4 ravenclaws and then there were only five more people waiting to be sorted everyone after the first 4 had been sorted there professor McGonagall read the list one last time before the feast began " belltrix lestrange " at the mention of this name professor Dumbledore eyes widened he new which house would a accommodate this young witch as she took the sorting hat and put it over her head it emmidly screamed Sytherin she then headed smug faced to the Sytherin house table then Dumbledore got up and said some things concerning this year "as you all know the forbidden forest is off grounds to all students of Hogwarts also I must ask you not to use magic in the school corridors and this year we will be asking all students to come out for Quddich and I would like you to meet some new teachers this year professor lunis who will be are new teacher for defense against the dark arts and professor McGonagall who will be are new transfiguration teacher and also head of Gryffindor house now let the feast begin and before all of the first years eyes there plates filled with great looking food like chicken, potatoes , turkey pot pies , and other stuff which you can eat at a feast at the sytherin table there was laughter arguments shouting which belltrix lestrange was talking to many of the other sytherins around her then when everyone had finished there supper they headed towards dessert eating every sort of sweet they could find upon the table like suckers lemon drops which were Dumbledore's favorites then when everyone was stuffed with food and goodies Dumbledore stood up and said two words "good night" and everyone got up and headed to bed belltrix headed with a group of sytherins to the sytherin common room then a first year told them the pass word to the portrait which was a man in shadows all you could see to flamous red eyes and it spoke in a course voice "PASSWORD" belletix said the password " mudleblood" then everyone headed into the common room everyone in the common saw that all the furniture was green because that sytherin houses a snake then everyone headed to bed and to the new day that would start 


End file.
